The Otoku Emperor
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: naruko is banished Joan female Jaune is banished from beacon away both find me we save another world which strangely resembles anime characters I have became an emperor but the funny thing is . the past has come to haunt my wifes Don't worry Naruko, Joan I won't let them hurt you not on my life. Hagomorosreincarnation MagicChakraJoanMassivecrossover. si-oc x ruto x Fem.jaune
1. Chapter 1

Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

A young man about the age of 60 woke up on a king sized bed Royal purple covers getting shoved over as he awkwardly sat up. Rays of the sun shined through the window the sound of a rooster echoing through the house he brushed his grassy green hair out of the corner of his emerald green eyes he had a face similar to Shirou emiya from fate/staynight he Looked to the side and smiled Naruko age of 50 immortal (female Naruto- Naruto shippuden) joan age of 45 immortal ( female Jaune-rwby were sleeping soundly Naruko had a bit of drool though not that I care though. A knock was heard on the large doors he turned toward it rubbing his heavy eyes ''come in " he yawned

" My apologies If I woke you up master. I smiled "no worries I just woke up" Sebastion(Black Butler Series ) "what is it?" i asked The reality ships you asked for is ready for launch My grin grew "awesome thanks for the notice have two groups ready for transport " He nodded and exited out ****

"Mmmn" Naruko woke up with a yawn "Mornin harvey-koi" Morning naru-chan" I smiled at her how was your sleep "It was fine" the spaceship is ready Her eyes widen and I put a hand on her shoulder " Remember what I told you." I said she nodded "Forgive and let go" I nodded and smiled "Hatred leads to more hatred, be better than them okay She looked hesitant " ok but what about our children" Most of our children are adults now and they can defend themselves besides you don't want to baby them to much like joans family did to her right! Besides its good for the expierence  
She Smirked " at me ya know this is the first conversation I've lost too right!" I rolled my eyes "ha ha" I kissed her on the lips got dressed in my royal uniform and exited out of the bedroom toward my office She stared at the door with loving eyes insert monsuno theme song ****

**O-tak-ku** _Shows me looking at the screen with a big smirk on his face _ _**O-tak-ku**_ **I feel the power ** The screen flashes to goku who looks at the screen with a challegenging smirk while in his whis traning gi before looking at saitama they smirk as they clash creating a blinding light **Man of the hour** The seen shows joan being tackled to the ground by his seven sisters me and naruko laughing our asses off **Got my core ready and The skills to devour**

Naruko clenches her fist as I stand behind her in my emperors robe with a hand on her shoulder showing a soft smile before the screen and **I came to battle ** The screen changes to see goku in his super saiyan form smirking at a rather hot headed yang **Who wanna battle ** Team rwby and npr rush toward joan who gets in a defensive stance with a smirk smilar to vegito **Spin o-tak-ku** The screen changes to see tsuande and team 7 with sauske glaring hatefully at the screen **Now flip it in the battle** Screen then shows me staring impassively as joans father charges at me fury written on his face **Make, make, make it Launch, launch, Monsuno** Naruko kicking jiraiya in the balls sending him lying into the hotsprings before getting his ass kicked by a mob of females Make, make, make it Launch, launch, launch The screen shows Natsu punching a leef shinobi in the stomach as the fairytail team **I came to wreck it ** The screen shows a dark unknown area with danzo and ironwood shaking hands danzo having an evil smile **Yo! I'm punching out** The screen turns to see bobs burger place with bob looking up with a stare as team rwby and jnpr sit on the chairs **(t-t-turn it up) ** The screen shifst a to see the tornament with ren and lee steping up each with a smirk on their face **O-tak-ku** **Yo! I punch it out**

The screen shows goku in his multra instinct form his white energy manifest as a silver dragon saitama in his berserker mode as they charge creating a blinding light ( just look up mastar media goku vs saitama you'll no what im talking aboutz) **(t-t-turn it up)** Shows me and salem clashing salem is breathing heavily as I have a smirk on my face **I got the whole world spinning out o-tak-ku **

The screen shows the kanoha nin sweating heavily in my palace as I glare at them My eyes switching from black to golden as I'm Glaring at them with hate **O-tak ku ** The screen then turns back before all the symbols of the anime movies manga or tvshows faze into existence before they disappear **  
**

\- Authours note **How did you like it please review if its bad so I can correct it I own nothing dbz naruto rwby or any other anime characters that might be mentioned give the credit to their owners bobs burgers and sanji are working together in this fanfic ** ***knock *knock ** **?"HARVEY!"**

**I glared at the door "I'm coming Mom Jeez!"** **I got to go an even bigger chapter will be out by next week. bye!**


End file.
